1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network, and more particularly, to a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) based event message transmitting method, a UPnP-based event message receiving method, a controlled device, and a control point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a home network is a private network based on an Internet Protocol (IP), which networks all types of personal computers (PCs) and various apparatuses, such as intelligent products, wireless devices, etc., used in a house, via a common virtual computing environment called middleware, and controls them.
Middleware connects various digital apparatuses together on a peer-to-peer basis in order to allow communication between the digital apparatuses. Home Audio Video Interoperability (HAVI), Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) control devices, Java Intelligent Network Infra-structure (Jini), Home Wide Web (HWW), etc. have been currently proposed as examples of middleware.
Although a current operating system makes it much easier to install and set PC peripheral devices since it includes a Plug and Play (PnP) function, UPnP technology enables network devices, such as various home appliances, network printers, and Internet gates, to be networked, particularly, home networked, by extending this convenient PnP function to all types of networks on the basis of an Internet standard technology such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and Extensible Markup Language (XML).